Wear Your Heart Out Your Sleeves
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: There, there. Menunggu itu adalah pekerjaan yang membosankan. Apalagi untuk seorang wanita yang menunggu kencannya. Makan malamnya. B/R? Crack?


_**Word(s) before starting:**_

Salahkan tes UKK Fisika. Salahkan hitungan yang tidak akurat dan lain sebagiannya dan membuat saya _ampuni saya duhai fisika_ makanya saya sampai coret-coret di belakang kertas buram yang masih kosong _(geez)_ dan terciptalah.. uhum, _fanfic_ ini. *batuk* Merupakan _request_ dari **Ardhan** yang udah kelamaan—dan baru sempat dibuat sekarang. _Barney/Robin¸prompt_nya Dinner. Dan ehem, soal ide.. nampaknya saya terinspirasi dari seorang anonim (yang ngerasa, silahkan acungkan tangan lol).

Sudah. Lupakan. Baca saja. Dan _flame _saja. Maaf kalau OOC luar-dalam. Timpuk aja deh. _Lol_. Sudah lama tidak membuat _fanfic_.

* * *

><p><strong>Wear Your Heart <strong>_**Out**_** Your Sleeves**

_How I Met Your Mother (c) CBS | Craig Thomas, Carter Bays_

_a special request _:3.

* * *

><p>Kembali, wanita berambut <em>burnette<em> itu melirik jam tangannya. Menelan ludah. Lantas kembali berjalan mondar-mandir. Kegiatan khas menunggu—menunggu sesuatu yang _sangat_ penting.

Otaknya memutar kembali janji yang diucapkan laki-laki yang telah berjanji dengannya. Janjinya, pria itu hendak menjemputnya jam 7 malam. _Sekarang._ Membuat wanita itu tiba-tiba PMS mendadak menantinya. Menanti makan malam mereka yang telah dijanjikan. _Kencan._ Aduh, kata-kata yang sangat manis-manis asam terdengar ataupun terucap. Membuat wanita itu—Robin Scherbatsky—berjalan ala setrikaan di apartemen bersamanya. Saat ini ia sedang merasakan asamnya kata kencan. Menunggu memang merupakan pekerjaan (atau aktifitas? Pasifitas?) yang sangat, sangat, menyebalkan.

Menekan tombol _call_. Lagi. Dan kembali tidak diangkat. _Kenapa sih tidak diangkat?_ Merutuk perlahan dalam hati. _Sial, Barney._

"Robin—"

Sebuah suara familiar. Dan bukan suara laki-laki yang ia tunggu dengan resah dan reseh, meski itu suara laki-laki dan familiar. Itu suara teman berbagi apartemennya, Ted Mosby. Pemuda itu berucap sekalian juga menonton televisi. Sembari berbicara dan menonton, pemuda itu juga mengambili _popcorn_ di depannya. Tiduran di sofa—jelas tidak bisa merasakan _sport_ jantung dan aliran adrenalin yang mengalir deras bak orang berlari estafet.

Membuat wanita ini terusik saja.

"_Geez, Ted,_" ucapnya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "_Kita_ sudah berjanji tidak akan menghabiskan _popcorn_ sampai akhir bulan. _Hello? _Ingat janji kita mau nonton _Scream 4_?" Nada naik satu oktaf. Pelampiasan karena stress. Pelampiasannya selain ucapan bernada tinggi itu ialah berjalan berputar-putar tanpa arah. Masih misah-misuh sendiri dalam hati. Terdistraksi dengan satu hal menyebalkan—janji kencan yang terancam batal. _Sejak kapan percaya pada womanizer itu terjamin, lagipula?_

"—iya, nanti aku beli _popcorn_nya."

Masih sibuk menonton. Berucap asal sementara mata Ted tidak berpindah dari televisi—lihat saja kalau nanti masih _ingat_—karena terbawa serunya acara. Tapi, untuk saat ini, gadis Scherbatsky itu tak terlalu peduli. Terlalu runyam dengan janji kencannya. "Ingat, _ingat_, Ted." Lelah berjalan-jalan tanpa arah, gadis itu memilih duduk. Bukan di kursi, ataupun bergabung di sofa bersama Ted. Di nakas dan orangnya terlalu terdistraksi untuk menyadarinya. Robin bahkan tak merasa ada yang aneh dengan meja itu—rasa tidak nyaman, misalnya—karena sudah keburu tak nyaman dengan perasaannya sendiri. _Makan malam. Kencan. Kapan itu datang?_

Sepasang mata mengamatinya, geli. Sudah lupa dengan tontonannya. Atau lebih tepatnya _sedikit_ terganggu dengan gambar yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Robin," ucap pemuda itu, menahan tawa, "_kau_ menduduki meja."

Alis mata wanita itu naik. "Ted, itu bahkan tidak lucu," ujarnya malas, manik coklatnya berputar. _Meja?_ Dan tiba-tiba ia tersadar bahwa itu _bukan _lelucon. "_Oh my god_, kau benar, Ted," ujarnya, berseru. Syok. _Bisa-bisanya._ Cepat berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tadi, lantas kembali menarik nafas. _Rileks. Rileks_. Tapi susah. Dan jam sudah menunjukkan 7:10. Kembali menekan tombol-tombol di HP, berharap diangkat.

_Dan kembali tidak diangkat._ Membuat ekspresinya nampak bosan._ Bete._

"Sudahlah. Baru 10 menit, kan?"

Sebuah penghiburan yang tiada gunanya. _Haduh._ Setiap detik terasa bergulir lama. Membuatnya ingin melempar jam. _Katanya_ perempuan paling jago menunggu karena bisa _multi-tasking_, namun pikirannya sudah keburu tersedot duluan. Jangankan _multi-tasking_, melakukan satu hal saja rasanya tidak becus. Satu hal yang bernama _menunggu_ itu. Duh.

Sungguh. Barney kemana, sih?

Ada bunyi ribut-ribut dari luar apartemen—dari koridor—yang membuat Ted nampak sebal. "Mengganggu saja." Terdengar bunyi tombol _remote control_ ditekan. Mematikan TV, mungkin siap mencari asal suara tidak enak itu. Dan wanita itu masih tak bisa terganggu—tak bisa _lebih _terganggu—dengan suara itu. Rasa mulas sudah keburu membuatnya tak enak. Membuatnya tak bisa berpikir macam-macam lagi.

"_Geez_, memang mengganggu."

_Hanya itu kata-kata yang bisa ia ucapkan_.

Sementara Ted sendiri nampak sudah membuka pintu, misah-misuh. Nampak setelah itu pose pemuda itu membeku seperti ditembak pistol pembeku—apalah itu yang ada di film-film. Membuat rasa penasarannya tergelitik. _Memangnya kenapa?_ Mungkin itu distraksi yang ia butuhkan. Ketimbang memikirkan si _womanizer_ yang kabarnya tidak jelas itu.

Melangkah menuju daun pintu, mencoba mengintip. Dan membuat posenya ikut-ikutan membeku seperti yang dilakukan teman satu ruangannya. _Oh. Tidak._

"SCHERBATSKY—!"

Suara itu mengembalikan dan melemparnya dengan _sangat baik_ ke alam realita. Dan mengembalikannya dalam pose membeku.

"—Bar-bar-_ney?_" artikulasinya seakan menjadi disfungsional. _Oh. Tidak._ Ada yang salah. Apa ia deilusional? Apa ia hanya bermimpi? Atau ia betul-betul berharap Barney datang sampai berimajinasi yang aneh-aneh?

Karena saat ini, yang ditemui Robin Scherbatsky—yang memanggilnya dengan nada _Scherbatsky_ yang sangat Barney-Stinson-itu—ialah _Barney._ Tapi bukan Barney Stinson—setidaknya tidak dengan kostum _suit_ resmi berwarna gelap yang notabene menjadi ciri khas pria pirang itu.

Ia melihat _Barney_ memakai kostum _Barney._ Yang ungu. Si Dinosaurus. Yang menjadi idola anak-anak kecil. Yang menjadi tokoh utama _Barney & The Friends._

_Krik._

* * *

><p><strong><em>But be prepared to be surprised<em>**  
><strong><em>It's all I know.<em>**

(To Be Surprised – Sondre Lerche)_**  
><strong>_


End file.
